


hurt but healed still moving on

by sora_grey



Series: the livejournal 50 [2]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, 50 Sentences, Brother-Sister Relationships, Families of Choice, Fluff and Angst, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Pre-Series, delta theme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7944706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sora_grey/pseuds/sora_grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People change who they are depending on who they're with.</p><p>(Or the one where I write 50 sentences featuring 4 of my favorite people.)</p><p>
  <b>#13. Fall</b>
</p><p>Love was never part of the equation as Sarah successfully pulled off various cons, yet all her careful planning takes a crash dive once she actually starts falling for Cal Morrison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hurt but healed still moving on

**Author's Note:**

> The story title is from "Alright Alright (Here's My Fist Where's the Fight)" by Sahara Hotnights.
> 
> It's a rad song and I can just imagine teenage versions of Sarah and Felix listening to it and also the band in general.

**#1. Air**

The air is rife with tension as Sarah grudgingly admits to her stunned family that she's pregnant, and in addition, refuses to reveal the father's identity.

**#2. Apples**

Vic smells like apple schnapps and cheap cigarettes, but Sarah doesn't care as they exchange hungry kisses in the backseat of his car.

**#3. Beginning**

This is how the story begins—when Sarah sees her doppelganger jump in front of a train.

**#4. Bugs**

Don't get Felix wrong, he loves his sister and always will, but he's bugged by the fact that she often fights his battles for him.

**#5. Coffee**

Over scones and coffee, Siobhan listens as Kassov confides in her what little he knew about the Dyad Institute; he also managed to track down a little girl who may or may not be involved with Dyad's Project Leda, but either way, needed her protection.

**#6. Dark**

In the dead of night, Sarah sneaks out of Cal's cabin with $10 million and a guilty conscience.

**#7. Despair**

"I'm in the depths of despair," Felix says piteously to his foster sister; in response, Sarah pours him another shot of bourbon.

**#8. Doors**

To the collective dismay of Sarah, Felix, and S, Kira's developed the habit of slamming doors every time she leaves a room.

**#9. Drink**

"Here, drink this," Felix says, placing a piping hot mug of chamomile tea in front of his worried mum.

**#10. Duty**

Sarah may not always be the greatest big sister to Felix, but she will always beat the living shite out of anyone who dares to mess with her younger brother.

**#11. Earth**

"Felix and me, we're a package deal," Sarah firmly declares to Carlton, "so there's no way on earth you're separating us."

**#12. End**

In a way, Sarah's grateful that S ended up taking her and Fee in, otherwise they'd still be lost in the foster system.

**#13. Fall**

Love was never part of the equation as Sarah successfully pulled off various cons, yet all her careful planning takes a crash dive once she actually starts falling for Cal Morrison.

**#14. Fire**

S and Sarah remind Felix of two different kinds of fire—with S, he thinks of home-cooked meals, a pleasing warmth, and an all-around feeling of safety; Sarah, on the other hand, was more like a raging wildfire, liable to incinerate anything that crosses her path.

**#15. Flexible**

"Let me show you just how flexible I can be," whispers Felix seductively, pressing a filthy kiss behind Colin's earlobe.

**#16. Flying**

When Siobhan receives her first kiss, she swears her heart's flying out of her chest, though she'd never tell John that.

**#17. Food**

Ordinarily, Sarah enjoys the smell of baked peaches, especially if S used them into a crumble, but lately it's been making her sick to her stomach.

**#18. Feet**

Kira burbles happily as Felix tickles his niece's tiny feet.

**#19. Grave**

Siobhan traces the letters on her husband's grave one last time before she leaves.

**#20. Green**

As far as Kira's concerned, spinach was the devil's food, and no matter how much Mummy begged her, she would not eat it.

**#21. Head**

"No need to lose your head, Colin's just another guy," Felix tells himself, though he's starting not to believe it anymore.

**#22. Hollow**

Underneath the no-nonsense exterior Siobhan had cultivated lay a hollow piece of her heart where John used to reside.

**#23. Honour**

"After the number you did on Fee's face, I'm honour-bound to kick your arse," Sarah viciously spits out, successfully wiping the shit-eating grin off Vic's face.

**#24. Hope**

Any hopes Siobhan had of reconciling with her mother are shattered once her husband is murdered.

**#25. Light**

Sarah's always been light on her feet, which is something she appreciates, since she's sneaking home at 3 AM after partying all night with Rockabilly Bob and Sherry.

**#26. Lost**

Siobhan has her kids sticking close to her for the first few days after their relocation, lest they become lost on the streets of Toronto.

**#27. Metal**

Besides her memories, the only thing Siobhan has left of her husband is her silver wedding ring.

**#28. New**

Five months after Siobhan originally meets John, she changes her last name from Malone to Sadler.

**#29. Old**

At the rate Sarah's going, continuously knocking back beer after beer, Felix would be amazed if his sister ever makes it to old age.

**#30. Peace**

With the constant arguments the kids have almost every night, Siobhan's worried that her family will never know peace.

**#31. Poison**

Oftentimes, Felix questions what Sarah sees in Vic the Dick, and in his honest opinion, she deserves someone much better than that poisonous cesspool of a man.

**#32. Pretty**

Admittedly, Sarah may be biased, but she thought Kira was the prettiest baby she'd ever seen.

**#33. Rain**

"No," Felix says to Teddy, "we're not kissing in the goddamn rain."

**#34. Regret**

Sarah's regretted plenty of decisions over the course of her life, but having Kira was never one of them.

**#35. Roses**

Vic's not known for his generosity, let alone capable of performing any kind of thoughtful gesture as far as Sarah is concerned, so her jaw drops to the floor when he shows up with a bouquet of red roses for her birthday.

**#36. Secret**

Once in a while, Sarah secretly thinks about contacting Cal and informing him that he has a daughter.

**#37. Snakes**

Snakes are fascinating creatures, but Felix draws the line at having one as a pet.

**#38. Snow**

From time to time, Kira dreams of playing in the snow with both Mummy and Daddy.

**#39. Solid**

The first and only time Felix physically defends Sarah from Vic the Dick backfires spectacularly, resulting in a fractured jaw and the inability to eat solid food for weeks.

**#40. Spring**

In the spring of 1975, 17-year-olds Siobhan Malone and John Sadler cross paths for the first time.

**#41. Stable**

Before Cal, Sarah couldn't remember the last time she was in a stable relationship with a guy.

**#42. Strange**

Once, when Sarah was ten, she glimpsed the reflection of another girl that could've passed for her twin sister on Vauxhall Road; later on, she'll chalk it up as the heat making her see strange things.

**#43. Summer**

"Somehow, this was not how I imagined I'd be spending my summer," Felix confesses to a blissed-out Teddy, who's lying in bed next to him.

**#44. Taboo**

With her dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes, Kira doesn't resemble her dark-haired, dark-eyed mother at all, but nothing shuts Mummy down faster than bringing up the taboo subject of her mysterious father.

**#45. Ugly**

This is how a relationship unravels—when Vic yells out the word ugly like a malediction, completely blindsliding Sarah.

**#46. War**

"I'm not the one who started this war, Ma," Siobhan comments bitterly as she hoists her duffle bag and marches out the door.

**#47. Water**

Once again, Felix allows his sister to crash at his place; after getting her settled in for the night, he leaves some aspirin and a bottle of water on the nightstand.

**#48. Welcome**

Normally, February 14th was associated with Valentine's day, but Sarah will always remember it as the day she brought Kira Jane Manning into the world.

**#49. Winter**

It was winter the first time Felix fell in love with Colin.

**#50. Wood**

Back in Brixton, two young kids named Sarah and Felix carved their initials into a wooden table and extract a promise that they would always find their way back to one another.

**Author's Note:**

> additional info:
> 
> #3-I wrote this sentence last in my rough draft. In a weird kinda way, it makes sense.
> 
> #5 & #11-Kassov may have been the one who found Sarah, but it was Carlton who brought her to Siobhan. 
> 
> #11 (part 2)-I believe that after Carlton came back for Sarah, she had already taken Felix under her wing, so she didn't wanna leave him behind. 
> 
> #42-Since Niki saw Sarah when they were children, I figured maybe the reverse also happened. 
> 
> #48-Kira's date of birth was never mentioned on the show, so I chose February 14th. I also made up her middle name.


End file.
